Rosario Vampire X
by MetalGeneral02
Summary: A fire mage enters Youkai Academy, and with a sacred treasure around his neck, can he survive the school AND those who want his Gem?
1. Chapter 1

Rosario Vampire X

Disclaimer: ok so I'm putting this here so I don't get some odd copyright claims or something like that, I don't own Rosario Vampire, only the are mine, enjoy (who honestly pays attention to these disclaimers anyway?)

It was a stormy night, the rain was heavy, thunder and lightning was frequent, and a chase was in place in the forest that surrounded the great temple.

"Get back here you thief!" The man shouted as he was chasing the Woman ahead of him. "that's funny, coming from the man wearing the mask" the Woman remarked back, after a little while the Woman jumped up into the trees. The man tried to follow, only for the Woman to slice the branch he stood on with her arm, which had wing like blades sticking out of them. As the man fell to the ground, the woman looked down on him. "This Jewell will never be in your hands you bastard" she yelled bitterly as she started leaping from tree to tree, managing to escape.

Weeks Later

The school bus pulled up out of the tunnel, just outside of the academy. The students filed out of the bus and made their way to the school. One particular student was making his way to where he was told his dorm room would be when he was stopped by a female student.

"can I help you ma'am?" The boy asked. The female looked at the necklace the boy had around his neck, a standard silver chain with what looked like an orange gem in the middle. "yes boy you can. I need that little gem on your necklace".

"W..hat?, I'm afraid I can't do that...my mother gave me this for my birthday" the boy said politely. "hmph...then I'm afraid I must take it from you by force then" the girl said whilst wing like blades appeared from her arm. She was about to lunge when she was turned around by a pink haired girl.

"excuse me, what exactly is going on here?" the pink haired female asked. "you know it's against the rules to reveal your true form on school property right?" She said sternly, causing the girl with the weird arm to growl. " I'll get that gem off your neck eventually boy" she said whilst walking off, her arm returning to normal as she left.

The Pink haired girl walked up to the boy. "are you ok?" she asked. "uh...yeah...I'm f...fine" the boy croaked out as clear as he could mange, the events of just a few moments ago and the beauty of this girl making speaking a little difficult. "what was that about?" she asked him. He looked at his gem for a moment. "she wanted this for some reason...I don't know why" he replied. The Girl thought for a moment, then stuck her hand out at the boy. "My name is Moka, what's yours?". The boy shook Moka's hand then replied "Victor, Victor Eii". Moka looked at him curiously. "Victory?" The boy chuckled a bit. "Victor Eii, I get that alot though". he said whilst rubbing the back of his head.

"well, I'm going to meet my boyfriend and my other friends, if you want to tag along then by all means" Moka said with a kind smile. Victor nodded, thinking to himself he didn't really have any friends at the moment anyway, so after he went into his dorm and changed into uniform, he walked with Moka to meet her friends...


	2. Chapter 2 Pre-Class Hi-Jinks

Victor and Moka walked towards the location that her friends had agreed to meet up at. When they got there they could see a brown haired boy, a little witch who looked a bit young to be at this school, and a blue haired girl who seemed to be attempting to seduce the male.

"Kurumu!" Moka yelled as she dashed towards the male and Kurumu, pulling her off him. "how many times do I have to repeat myself? He's MY boyfriend!" she yelled whilst glaring at Kurumu.

"well one day he'll realise I'm much better suited for having a family than you are Moka" Kurumu replied whilst winking at the male.

The male walked over to Victor and introduced himself. "name's Tskune" he said kindly whilst offering a handshake.

"Victor Eii" Victor replied and shook Tskune's hand.

"Victory?" Tskune said with a puzzled expression, causing Victor to facepalm lightly.

"Victor...Eii" he slowly pronounced. "I get that allot though..he muttered with a slight chuckle.

Moka walked over to Tskune, took his hand in hers, and looked at Victor. "Victor here was almost attacked by a female student, he doesn't seem to have friends so I brought him over here" she explained to Tskune.

"ah, wow, I know the feeling, being attacked by female students" Tskune said whilst laughing a bit. As he said that a girl with purple hair popped out of a nearby tree.

"morning Tskune" she said, seductively whispering into his ear.

"Mizore, he's MY boyfriend" Moka yelled with a glare.

"so...all these girls want him even though he's taken...seems...weird" Victor muttered.

"Well anyway, I think I should introduce you to the group" Moka said. "That's Kurumu" pointing to the blue haired girl from earlier. "That's Yukari" pointing behind Victor to the little witch. "and that's Mizore" she said whilst pointing to the purple haired girl.

"nice to meet you all" Victor replied with a smile, then quickly realization set in. "Oh no...my class starts in 3 minutes!" he yelled worriedly.

"Don't worry Victor, we'll see you after your class, who's your teacher?" Moka asked.

"um...Mr Kotsubo" Victor replied whilst looking at his timetable, causing Mizore to growl a bit.

"Hate that prick so much" she hissed softly.

The group separated, Victor headed to his classroom whilst the third year seniors headed to theirs, all of them unaware that a mysterious figure had been watching them the whole time...


	3. Chapter 3: Odd encounters

The class had gone without incident, Victor fitted in nicely with his class, and although he had heard stories from Moka and the others about his teacher, Mr Kotsubo, Victor found him just a bit of a cocky jerk. After a couple of classes were finally over, he went to his dorm room to retrieve something. He looked over at the mirror, shrugging at his appearance, with Red spiky hair and crystal blue eyes with no visible pupils, he had a somewhat unique appearance. He walked out of his dorm room, making his way to the cafeteria, when he was confronted by someone.

"EXCUSE ME!" the rather large student loudly exclaimed with a croaky voice"

"um..may I help you?" Victor asked, puzzled as to why this student was cutting him off.

"I AM THE SAINT OF ANGER, THE TOTAL DOMINATOR, TYLER DYKER!" the large student attempting, and failing to pose dramatically whilst making his loud introduction.

"ok...and what do you want?" Victor asked, not amused that this idiot not only was interrupting him as he tried to meet up with his friends, but just the overall attitude this guy was giving off...not to mention the smell of rotting fried food...

"I...THE GREAT T.D, DEMAND THAT YOU FEED ME YOUR FOOD, OR THE ALMIGHTY SAINT OF ANGER SHALL BREAK YOU IN HALF!"

Victor could tell this particular student was weak, sighing, he stared up at the giant as he defiantly said: "no, you can go get your own food".

As Tyler turned into his real form, an ogre, he charged at Victor, who stepped a little to the right, causing the ogre to miss him completely, running into a tree, thus causing the tree to fall on him.

"CONSPIRACIES! YOU HAVE NOT HEARD THE LAST OF ME!" Tyler yelled before blacking out.

As Victor turned to leave, another student appeared before him, though gestured for him to walk with him. as the two walked to the Cafeteria, Victor looked at the student and asked:

"so may I ask who you are?"

The Student hesitated for a few moments before replying. "My name is Edward Alucard".

"Alucard...isn't that name of the giant monster that nearly destroyed the world?" Victor asked.

"It is, although my family share it's name and one or two members infused themselves with its blood, most of us do not have anything to do with the beast" Edward replied smoothly, then chuckled a bit. "I must apologise, my sister, the one who had the process done to her, and the female student who almost attacked you this morning can be...a little hot headed"

"So...that was your sister who wanted my gem huh...why does she want it so badly?" Victor asked.

"My dear Elizabeth wants the gem as it has allot of power in it, enough to fulfil her plan, to exterminate mankind in one blast."

Victor looked at the gem around his neck in awe and shock. "My gem...has THAT amount of power?!" he exclaimed, turning to Edward.

Edward smirked, seeing Victor's friends approaching. "It does...unfortunately I need to be somewhere else at this time, so this is where we depart Victor" he said before teleporting away. It was only a little later on that Victor wondered how Edward knew his name as he had not introduced himself.

From the shadows a figure looked on at the group, planning her next move.

"I'll get that gem little boy...even if I have to have slice your head off to get it" she hissed, then went to prepare herself to strike soon...


	4. Chapter 4: Elizabeth Strikes!

Rosario Vampire X Chapter 4

Victor and his friends finished eating their lunch, and began making their way to the exit, when suddenly everything and everyone froze around them, like time had had stopped completely. Victor and the others were unaffected, but had no way out.

"What's going on here, the hell is going on here?!" Victor stumbled out. He looked around, somewhat relieved his friends weren't affected, but confused as to what could possibly be causing this.

"All the students...it's like a video if someone pressed pause!" Kurumu yelled out. As she looked around the cafeteria, she could hear some chuckling above.

"hehe, like my freezing bomb? made by the finest mages and goblins" Elizabeth still chuckling. "With time frozen, no one will interfere".

Moka stepped foward, a determined glare on her face. "Elizabeth, what do you want with us?" she asked in a growl.

"Simple Akashiya, I want the gem around that boy's neck" she said whilst pointing at Victor. "That gem belongs to me and I will make you return it!" she exclaimed, lunging at Victor.

Moka had Tskune take her Rosario off, then jumped up and kicked Elizabeth, sending her into the wall, leaving a crater upon impact.

"Yahoo, chalk another victory for Moka's deadly kic..." Kurumu trailed off as Elizabeth got right back up, completely unphased by the strike.

Mizore growled, then turning into her real form, sprinted at Elizabeth and made a grand slash at her with her ice claws, only for Elizabeth to catch it between her fingers. Mizore was then swung up into the air, while Kurumu lunged at Elizabeth, only to get kicked in the stomach, Mizore fell down as Elizabeth put her fist in the air, forcing Mizore to land spine first into it. Elizabeth then kneed Kurumu in the jaw, then grabbed her by the leg and threw her into the wall. Yukari attempted to summon wash basins to fly towards Elizabeth, however they were obliterated with quick strikes, Elizabeth punched Yukari, sending her through multiple chairs and tables.

Elizabeth turned and smirked at Inner Moka, Victor and Tskune. "is that all you worms can do?" she said, laughing quietly. "I'm not even trying and I've annihilated most of your group!"

Inner Moka growled and lunged at her, yelling in fury "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" as she spun round for a roundhouse kick, which connected, however Elizabeth did not fly in the air from the impact, and using her teeth alone, biting into Inner Moka's sock, swung her around and sent her flying into the wall opposite of the one Kurumu had been sent thourgh. After a few moments she got up and tried to brush off the pain, though cringed in pain.

Tskune removed the seal around his wrist, unleashing his Vampire self. Inner Moka and Tskune looked at each other and attempted to attack her at the same time, however Elizabeth countered their strikes and sent them both to the ground with some kicks of her own.

She then sent a blast of monster energy at Yukari, who had gotten to her feet. Before the blast hit, Victor used his body as a shield, taking the blast. As Yukari watched on with horror in her eyes, Elizabeth activated her bladed arm, crouching at Victor's body, attempting to remove the necklace around his neck, however it started glowing.

"Huh? what's this?" Elizabeth muttered, before being blasted through the wall by a fire blast from the gem, which after sending her into the wall formed the Kanji symbol of victory. Yukari crouched beside the unconscious Victor. Elizabeth looked up after recovering from the attack to see a familiar figure standing atop a tree facing her. She walked off growling at what had just happened.

Mizore and Kurumu had managed to stand, and went over and checked on Moka and Tskune, and after they put their respective rosaries back on, they checked on Victor. As they effects of the Freezing bomb ended, they helped him to the infirmary, concerned for his health after Yukari had told them what had happened. They stayed by his bedside for a while. Yukari however insisted on staying overnight, though she was denied, she did stay for another couple of hours, the same question running through her mind over and over...

"Why did he save me?"


	5. Chapter 5: I must not FAIL!

Rosario Vampire X Chapter 5

Yukari sat at Victor's bedside, pondering the events that had transpired earlier in the day. The Fierce Elizabeth had attacked her and her friends, though it seemed she was more interested in Victor's necklace than anything else. She glanced at said necklace, which, in her eyes, didn't look that special. After all, it was a bit of string and an orange gem. As she wondered why Elizabeth would go to such extreme force to retrieve such a simple looking necklace, Victor stirred awake, catching Yukari's attention as he sat up.

"Ah Victor, you're finally awake!" Yukari exclaimed, burying her head in the boy's chest. Victor looked puzzled at the young witch, confused she was showing this much emotion over him when she really didn't know him that well, though he guessed that maybe it was due to her age, seeing as how she was around 12 or 13.

"ah...my everything..." Victor chuckled slightly as he cringed in pain, still feeling the effects of the energy blast Elizabeth had fired. A flashback of taking the blast, using his body as a shield for the young witch beside him now. "Long have I been out for exactly?" he asked, looking around and not seeing a clock in the room.

"a few hours, since lunch time" the young witch answered after sitting up. "It's pretty close to 10 in the evening now, so exactly 8 hours and 48 minutes" she said as if she was teaching maths.

"Know it all" Victor muttered, chuckling at the young witch, who was now pouting at him for the remark.

"Just cause I know more than you" she replied, giggling, definitely glad the new kid was ok now, she guessed he would be out of the infirmary relatively soon, couple of days tops.

Victor looked at his hands, which, like the rest of his body, was a little burnt, then back at the witch sitting beside his bed. "Shouldn't you be going to bed at this time missy?" he asked.

"Was going to whenever you woke, only problem is you took WAY too long to do so, so the dorms are locked" she smirked, both she and Victor knew she did this deliberately, though both also had the same one worded question in mind.

"Can I ask you something Victor?" Yukari asked, the smile melting off her face, replaced with a look of serious curiosity. The boy nodded his head, also looking curious, wondering what in the world she wanted to ask. "Why did you do that?, take the blast for me I mean".

Victor hesitated for a few seconds before answering. "I guess because I didn't want to see you in my position right now?" he answered, though the look on his face suggested there was something else to do with it, but he didn't look like he was going to tell her whatever it was, at least, not yet.

"Guess it's my turn to ask you a question, risking this turning into a game of 20-Q" he said. "Why risk getting in trouble and staying with me this long?".

Yukari pondered for a moment, not really sure why she did either. "I think maybe because I feel responsible for your current state".

"True, it's your fault entirely" he replied, not managing to keep a straight face.

"Hey! You're meant to comfort me and say it's not my fault or something you jerk!" she yelled.

The two glared at each other, then turned away laughing. Yukari then stole one of Victor's pillows, reasoning he had about 3 of them, placed it on the floor, exactly where Victor's head lay on his bed, then laid down on the floor. "We have a tough day ahead of us tomorrow Victor, so it's best we sleep now" she stated matter of factly. She soon dozed off to sleep after leaving her hat and wand on the drawers on the other side of Victor's bed. Victor took one of his blankets, the thicker one and laid it over the sleeping witch, before quietly dozing off himself.

Meanwhile in the forest.

Elizabeth sat at the river bend, looking into the reflection. Her red eyes looked tired, she could clearly see bags forming under her eyes. She took off the ribbons in her white hair, letting it all flow down past her shoulders. Her hair wasn't as long as Moka's was, but it was nearly there. She sighed, having failed at getting the Sacred gem once more.

"Blasted by the gem itself's power, then HE shows up again, this is just getting more and more difficult" she muttered to herself, before gasping at the reflection in front of her, which had shifted from herself to a familar face.

"M...mother...I...failed again..." she murmured softly, looking down with downtrodden eyes, tears forming, knowing what to expect in response.

"ultimate destruction, Gods are warring, sorrow never-ending, Endless chaos for an eternity, Welcome to the end, to the abyss!" The reflection screamed out, before disappearing, Elizabeth's reflection reappearing in her place.

"She's right...failure's not an option...I must get the Victory Star...no matter what" she hissed to herself before glancing in the direction of Youkai Academy, thinking in her head of what she would have to do to get that gem in her hands...


	6. Chapter 6: Kokoa Debuts

Chapter 6

Victor woke up feeling as fresh as a daisy, the pain from last night was gone, his skin was back to normal, and he was able to move his limbs without any problems. Considering how powerful Elizabeth's attack really was, it was definitely odd he was perfectly fine now. He looked over where Yukari had slept, the witch seemed to have woken up early and snuck out of the infirmary. He chuckled, and looked over at where his clothes were being kept. After changing out of his pyjamas and putting on his uniform, he walked out of the infirmary, heading to Mr Kotsubo's classroom, when a familiar face blocked his way.

"EXCUSE ME!" the large student exclaimed as Victor quietly groaned. "I SAID EXCUSE ME" T.D yelled again as Victor stared blankly at him. "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD HUMILATE ME YESTERDAY?! WELL...YOUR ANSWER...IS RIGHT NOW!".

"Haven't you ever heard of speaking normally?" Victor asked after face-palming. "Really, you yell everything you say and it's really annoying..."

"HOW FREAKING DARE YOU...JUST BECAUSE I YELL DOESN'T MEAM I'M ANNOYING, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! BUT BEFORE YOU ANSWER THAT...I AM THE SAINT OF ANGER, THE RIGHT HAND OF THE DEVIL HIMSELF, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL T.D!" Tyler exclaimed, yet again failing at doing dramatic poses whilst doing so.

"Uh huh...I don't have time for this" Victor said bluntly, he was usually more polite than this, but something about this idiot...actually EVERYTHING about this idiot was annoying him.

"What?! you think I can be easily ignored?! well your answer...IT'S ON!" Tyler screamed as he lunged at Victor, who stepped aside, Tyler landing on top of a red haired girl.

"well...hello there, you look so adorably sexy" he said when he got off the girl, licking his lips as he starting fantasising about the girl.

"grr, you filthy perverted fat-ass, go burn in hell!" the girl yelled as she kicked T.D in the air, the boy fading from view, though everyone could still hear him yell something about conspiracies before he finally fell into the forest outside the academy.

Victor walked over to the girl, glancing in the direction Tyler had been kicked, then back to the girl who was brushing herself off. "That was quite a kick" he murmured, letting out a chuckle.

"The moron had it coming" the girl replied with a slight growl. "No one gets to touch an S Class vampire like me like that" she said, regally putting her nose in the air to add on to her point.

"A vampire eh? for a rare species I've been running into quite a few of your kind lately" Victor chuckled, extending a hand to the girl. "Name's Victor, what's yours?".

The girl stared at the boy intensely, then turned her back to him, and began walking off. "Shuzen, Kokoa Shuzen" she said whilst smirking, walking in the opposite direction.

"Kokoa...as in...Moka's sister?" Victor asked softly, tilting his head at the girl, who had stopped in her tracks, then turned around to look at him.

"You know my Sister?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the boy, seemingly suspicious at the idea.

"Yeah, I do" Victor replied with a bright smile, rubbing the back of his head.

Kokoa thought for a moment, something about this boy reminded her of Tskune, maybe it was that rubbing habit, she didn't know, but she turned around again and walked off. "I'll see you around I'm sure" she said, smirking as she did so.

*Meanwhile in the Forest*

Elizabeth had begun making her way back to Youkai academy, when she had come across a familiar face. "Edward..."she growled, glaring at her brother, who stood before her.

"You know it's only a matter of time my dear sister, you will never take that gem" Edward said softly and matter-of-factly.

"You're wrong, I WILL take the victory star back to where it belongs!" she yelled as she swung at him, only for Edward to easily dodge her attack, and disappear seemingly into mist. "You always thought you were hot stuff cuz you had that rosario seal...I'll show you...rosario or no rosario, I'll pull thourgh, I will not fail..I MUST NOT FAIL!" she screamed out, before glaring at the academy with her red eyes, clenching her fist, she walked towards the academy, a plan set in her head, knowing what she had to do to aquire the Victory star around the foolish boy's neck.

*Back At Youkai academy*

Victor entered his dorm and was startled to see Edward standing there with his arms folded.

"we need to talk..."


End file.
